


hunt for a yellow café

by valiantnerd (arareads)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Boys In Love, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Living! Phantoms AU, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), cafe date, i aimed for fluff, two dudes being gay and not quite sure how to proceed about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arareads/pseuds/valiantnerd
Summary: “We’re going on an excursion,” Luke said. Reggie had to ask, “d’you even know what an excursion is?”.“Duh. Like and adventure but better, ‘cause there’s an x in there it’s basically extreme,” Luke said and Reggie laughed a little harder than he’d ever admit, “c’mon, we’re on a hunt”. Hunts were yet another one of their rituals for whenever one of them needed to scape their minds for a while.A hunt was about coming up with a very obscure thing, like a duck-shaped cup or a lamp decorated with snails, and trying to find it.Reggie groaned with a smile on his face, “what’re we hunting, cap’n’?”.“A café with yellow walls,” Luke answered promptly as if he’d thought about it beforehand.-Reggie,  tired of the constant fighting in his house, escapes to the beach. Luke makes a suprise appearance. A hunt for a café with yellow walls starts and two dorks find each other in the way.Or, my escapist dream in which peace can be found, with some dudes being bros being gays as a bonus.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 391





	hunt for a yellow café

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm not fully sure how this came to be but I had fun writing it so I hope you'll have fun reading it too!  
> Let me know what you think, bros!  
> And, if you vibe like that, hit me up on [the Tumblr dot com](https://valiantnerdtm.tumblr.com), as the youths say.
> 
> NOTE: 15DEC2020.  
> did some editing! hopefully for the better!!

Reggie had grown used to the constant fighting and the bouncing of not-bouncy things against walls and tables and counters and whatever other flat surface they ran into in their directionless travels. He didn’t like it, at all, but when you grow up with it it's harder to not become somewhat numb to it.

It wasn’t that he didn’t notice it, he simply found ways to distract himself until it all faded into background noise and then, hopefully, into silence. He would practice bass, write or compose songs that he never showed anybody (too angsty to fit Sunset Curve, to even slip into Luke's notebook jokingly), listen to music on definitely harmful volumes, or simply leave.

Leaving was his favorite option.

He felt very unsure the first time he did leave, afraid that either of his parents would turn their fighting toward him and accuse him of walking out on the family or whatever else, always the worst-case-scenario mindset, but that day he’d had enough. His parents had spent the last three days arguing whenever they so much as saw each other in the same room, it was always loud and tense and awful and it made him feel like a caged animal.

Reggie could never quite pinpoint a _why_ to their constant fighting either, he remembered hearing some TV program say that people never argued for the things they said they argued about, but about troubles left unresolved in the past. He wished his parents could catch up with their trouble-debt-thing so there would be some peace in the house.

His head felt like it would burst any second, his heartbeat echoed all within him and met on his skin with the soundwaves of yet another screaming match downstairs, everything was heavy and awful and stuffy and intense. So he just threw on his boots and jacket, grabbed his keys, and left without even looking at either of them, the freezing burn of panic clutching at the back of his neck.

The clash between the charged atmosphere of the house and the inherent calm of the beach had him wobbling slightly, the lack of screaming in his ears was disorienting. He made his way to the pier, trying to shake off the panic all over his skin with every step, only succeeding once he slumped down on the sun-warm wood, letting the warmth of the summer afternoon melt away his troubles.

He sat for a while just enjoying the silence. Granted, it wasn’t a full silence with the waves crashing on the shore, the people talking and laughing all around him, or the music that stretched for miles, but anything was silent in comparison to his parent’s house.

Taking in deep breath he let himself be brought down from the remnants of his anxiety by the smell of the sea and the sunshine on his face and warming the leather. In his trance, he didn’t even realize Luke had snuck up behind him until he was being tickled, only recognizing the culprit when he heard him giggle and taunt him, “what’re you doing out alone, Reginald? Anyone could attack you!”.

Luke would do that sometimes. Having basically no qualms about physical affection and knowing full well that he, Alex and Bobby were also cool with it opened the door for him to do things like random tickling sneak attacks, and though Reggie wasn’t the biggest fan of getting tickled, he didn’t hate it as much as Alex- who almost broke Luke’s nose one time; still, that didn’t make _not_ elbowing Luke in the face any easier.

Reggie called truce, breathless and shaking from his own laughter, and Luke made a show of considering it for a moment; apparently in a merciful mood, he took one more look at Reggie’s pink face and let go of him, taking his own spot in the pier and keeping one arm draped over his shoulders.

Luke pressed his nose against Reggie’s temple and whispered, “You okay, buddy?”. _Ugh_. For all the good things Luke Patterson had going on for him, the most annoying one was his perceptiveness, one look at you was all it took to figure out how your day was going. _The worst brand of psychic_ , Alex had called it.

How could he answer that? Honestly? _Not really, my parents have been fighting so much I’d rather live at the beach, haha, y'know how it is!_ Lie? _Yeah, sure, I’m just working on my tan, fully dressed, couldn’t find my sunblock, y’know how it is._ Or maybe, _no but when you’re here it’s all good, great even_.

Since all his options were shitty, he decided to stay quiet, only nodding his head softly instead. Luke didn’t buy his non-response, evident by the way he huffed and lightly messed up Reggie’s hair, but he also didn’t press the issue any further.

One of the many things they’d learned about each other was to only ask once. If there was no answer then it was better to distract than to insist.

So, Luke got up with his characteristic bounce on his step and held out his hand for Reggie to take.

“What?” Reggie asked, doumbfounded.

“We’re going on an excursion,” Luke said, smiling in that way that kinda bit on his bottom lip, it was cute and awful and Reggie's heart tripped over itself. Reggie took the offer and once they were walking, wood creaking softly under their steps, he asked, “d’you even know what an excursion is?” Luke didn't look _too_ hurt at the comment but he still rolled his eyes.

“Duh. Like and adventure but better, ‘cause there’s an x in there it’s basically extreme,” Luke said, metter-of-factly, and Reggie laughed a little harder than he’d ever admit, “c’mon, we’re on a hunt.”

Hunts were yet another one of their rituals: whenever one of them needed to escape their minds for a while, one of them had to propose a “hunt”.

A good hunt was about coming up with a very obscure thing, like a duck-shaped cup or a lamp decorated with snails, and scouring the city trying to find it. They’d end up visiting some thrift stores very often or staring too long into the windows of the mall’s shops, never actually going in - because asking for the help of a clerk or worker was cheating -. Most of their hunts ended up being hours long with 100% success rate in distracting them all, though only a 4% in completion.

Reggie groaned half-heartedly with a smile on his face, “what’re we hunting, cap’n’?”

“A café with yellow walls,” Luke answered promptly, as if he’d thought about it beforehand.

“Dude, if there was a café with freaking yellow walls we would know since, y’know, we _have_ played everywhere in, like, a solid five-mile radius,” Reggie took off his jacket, shoving it towards Luke, to take off his flannel and tie it to his waist, too busy tucking his shirt in his pants to catch the fleeting stare Luke had given to his bare arms.

“Yeah, but that’s the point of hunts! Remember that time Alex made us look for a platypus plushy? We _still_ haven’t found it, but it’s about the journey, not the destination.”

“I know you’re a huge hippie-“ Luke shoved him, “-but I think it’s a little about the destination,” Reggie, even while complaining, was looking intently at the different shops they were passing by. He might have no hope for finding the café but he'd be damned if he let Luke 'Great At Everything' Patterson win. 

“’m not a hippie! I’m full punk, man.”

“Pop punk, if you ask Tim back at The Awakening. Besides, punks are just very, _very_ passionate hippies.”

“Screw you, Reg,” Luke laughed, “I’m here, trynna’ make your day better, and you call me a hippie? That’s treason.”

“Noooo, don’t get pouty, you’re so punk, I take it back,” Reggie grabbed Luke’s arm, who in turn made a very lighthearted attempt at shaking him off, a smile permanent on his face.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” he waved a finger at him, the way a caricaturesque old man trying to underline his point would, “now focus, we got that yellow café to find,” Luke said, giving up on pretending to be upset, keeping his arm linked with Reggie’s.  
  


* * *

  
They walked and walked and walked until the sun started to set and they were bathed in its pinks and oranges, finding absolutely no luck in their hunt.

They’d settled for a stop at a café with aquamarine walls that seemed to shimmer under the sunset, one Reggie was sure was new, the name sounding foreign to his born-and-raised-and-played-basically-everywhere-in-the-area ears. Reggie was drinking a passion fruit tea the girl at the counter had recommended when he stared at the menu for a little too long before flashing her a smile that he hoped conveyed _The menu is illegible and I'm not sure I would even know what any of the offers are_. Luke was sipping on his own cup of peppermint tea (with honey, of course), he’d always say it was good for his voice but Reggie knew he just liked it and was a little afraid anyone would find out - whenever they went out in a group he’d ask for a black decaf coffee with no cream or sugar, trying to assert his dominance by drinking bitter shit while the rest enjoyed herbal teas and iced drinks. Reggie never knew where this weird forty-year-old-dad-habit came from but seeing him sitting there, in his sleeveless black shirt and messy hair with the plethora of bracelets and rings adorning him, he guessed he didn’t exactly look like someone who loved peppermint tea with honey, so maybe his logic wasn't _totally bonkers_.

Still, Reggie had always thought Luke could steal the moon and get away with it; what with his pretty face, perfect smile, great body, wholesome attitude, _and_ all his musical talent and charisma? The guy was a threat on all fronts and either he didn’t even notice it or he didn’t act on it- so he was kind to boot too.

The bassist must’ve zoned out because his date - could he call it a date? Wasn’t going to a café and sitting there talking about stuff a standard date? - snapped his fingers right in front of his face.

“You back with me yet, buddy?” There was worry creasing the sides of his eyes and between his brows but he’d kept his tone light and teasing.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I was- I was thinking about the platypus plushy thing,” Reggie said, noncommittally, “like, what does a platypus even look like?” Luke shrugged in response but his smile had come back.

“I’m, like, 80% sure Alex made that up _just_ to piss Bobby off,” Luke then did a very poor impression of Bobby ( _Alexander, honest to God, if you keep making shit up I will terminate your bloodline_ ) that had them laughing with their bellies and chests and every inch of themselves, it was cathartic.

After getting more than one dirty look from the other patrons - and a comment from an old lady who said they could flirt all they wanted in their own homes; a comment Reggie graciously pretended not to hear - they fell into a nice silence that interlaced with poorly concealed chuckles.

Reggie had to break the silence, the need to say something nagging at the back of his head.

“Hey, uh, thanks. For all this, I mean. I dunno what you were doing back at the pier or whatever but thanks for getting me outta' there,” he said while looking, perhaps too intently, at the way Luke’s hands cradled the empty cup.

“Oh, ‘s nothin’. I was kinda planning this anyways,” Luke had quite a taste for waving things off and it was even worse than his not-letting-go streaks.

“What’s that mean?” Reggie quirked a brow and gathered enough courage to look at him in the face, Luke was blushing hard, a rosy tone that fit perfectly with the sunset palette surrounding them.

Luke sat up from where he was leaning on the back of the chair like a menace, now coming to rest his elbows on the table, “well, I mean, I- I was ‘round the pier ‘cause I was gonna pick you up”.

Reggie’s heart missed a beat or maybe it was ten or all of them and time suddenly felt weird around them. As if the bubble they’d inadvertently created had taken a life of its own, housing them in an entirely new space and time, a completely novel dimension. He tried to calm himself down, already used to thinking about Luke in a more-than-friendly way and even more so to convincing himself that he was exaggerating things and that _no, Luke doesn’t like boys like that_.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“Oh, why’s that?” _Nice. Played it: cool, ice cold, saving the world from global warming single-handedly_.

“I wanted to take you out,” Luke’s response came immediately and he was smiling so widely and earnestly, it was quickly becoming too much to handle. So, Reggie did what he did best and hid behind humor.

“In a- Like, in a _mobster_ way? Is this my last meal?” He gestured widely at the very small table between them, Luke batted one of his hands down without much force but Reggie still ‘ow’ed in response.

“Stop that, Reg.” His tone was serious now, he crossed his arms over the table, “I wanted to treat you to something nice, man,” he was almost pouting now.

“Right, right. Can I ask why?” Not often did he got coy when talking with Luke, but without humor to shield him he had to go with honesty and that was much too vulnerable, which is why he usually didn’t have conversations like this, not with anyone.

Reggie was fine with being the goofy one in the group, he’d figured that if he made everyone laugh, they wouldn’t have time to ask him anything about his life and it worked wonders on most people but he and Luke had been friends for years, since long before he started being a class clown. Luke knew about his parents’ fights. Luke had seen him cry more than once and comforted him every single time and then some. That was the same Luke sitting right across him, looking at him like he wanted to shield him away from the world, lock every threat to his happiness away so he could breathe calmly. Then again, Luke was just that kind of person, with his unwavering loyalty and permanently wearing his heart on his figurative sleeve.

Still, when he gave him that look, with the puppy eyes and the slight pout, Reggie couldn’t stop himself from hoping- _believing_ , there was more to it than friendship and the undeniable brotherhood they, as a band, shared with one another. So, yeah, it was hard to let himself be open in these cases. He thought that if he showed too much Luke would see him as the bleeding wound he so often felt like, that he would find out about his feelings for him and push him away. What was he supposed to do then?

Luke's eyes danced around him. “Listen, Reg, I wanted to talk to you about something… We’re very close, right?” He waited until Reggie nodded in return, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot and, I’d like it if maybe- and I’m sorry for springing this on you, we could be closer?”

Reggie took a deep breath, trying and failing to fill in the blank spaces. “Uh-huh… Yeah… Usually we’re on the same wavelength but I really don’t know what you mean by that.”

Luke huffed a little frustrated laugh. “My bad, that was vague,” he shook his head, “I don’t know if you like me-"

“Of course I like you, dude,” Reggie interrupted and Luke raised his brows in mild exasperation, Reggie nodded, promising to let him speak.

“I don’t know if you like me _like_ that, I was gonna say.” Reggie opened his arm, prompting him to continue, “Like-" he sighed, "-romantically. Like, a- a boyfriend?”

Boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

Luke 'Wonder Boy' Patterson wanted him to be his boyfriend.

Guess he did like boys after all, huh.

“What?” Reggie asked, smartly.

Luke’s face painted over with panic, “oh, sorry, I just- I thought we were on the same page? Like, we’re always flirting and stuff and- and when we sing- I thought, fuck, I thought you liked me, y’know? _Liked_ me, shit. I’m sorry, Reg”.

“Hold on, hold on. I’m just- I'm trying to get all my facts here, so, please, _what?”_ Reggie felt like a schoolgirl, smiling widely and probably blushing so much he could blend in with his flannel, this was the definition of absurd. The panic dissipated from Luke’s face and he gave him a lopsided grin.

“Uh, okay... I’m into you. Have been for like years now. I didn’t think you’d like me back because, well, girls. But then Alex bugged me for a week or something telling me to make a move so, uh, here I am. This is my move, cards all on the table and whatnot,” Luke retracted his hands from the table and straightened up, he looked like a little boy who was trying to keep his excitement down.

“Wait, Alex knows?”.

“Knows what?”.

“That I like you! And that you like me too, I guess”.

“You like me?” God, his smile really was perfect.

“How could I not?” They were talking excitedly, the way the usually would music or pranks (quite the multifaceted young men), and it all felt _natural._

And of course, it was natural. They’d been friends for years. All those times they’d confided in each other, all the times they’d hugged or cuddled, all the small touches, all the laughter, and the tears and the hustling to get Sunset Curve to the top, the rehearsals, the nights spent songwriting. All of it allowed them to be like this, in perfect comfort with each other. Reggie now understood their friendship wasn’t at risk, it never was. It was, instead, the source of strength for something else. They could and would be a great couple _because_ they were great friends. Having a different type of relationship wouldn’t mess with the one they had up until then, their bond would always be solid. Who else could be a better match than one of your best friends?

He felt elated as if there wasn’t enough space in his body to contain his happiness, _their_ happiness.

“So… Would you like it? To be my boyfriend, I mean”.

“Aren’t there steps before that? Dates and playing hard to get?”.

“Psh, we don’t have to do things like anybody else." He dedicated him an earnest look, "Unless you want to, of course”.

“No, we should do it our way,” their hands met over the table as they shared shy smiles, "better take me on dates though. That's the whole fun of boyfriends," Luke slapped the back of his hand lightly but conceded with a nod.

They'd yet to find that yellow café but it sure was lucky they had a chance to find each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man. I really hope you weren't expecting them to kiss.  
> That's the thing! Yup! It's a thing.  
> Hope y'all, uh, enjoyed the thing. Tell me if you did <3  
> And, once again, you're invited to be my friend (or enemy ig) on [Tumblr](https://valiantnerdtm.tumblr.com).


End file.
